My Lovely Savior
by Colorici74
Summary: Little Yui is kinda bored... And she is about to fall off the window from the fifth floor and maybe die. That until Hinata saves her. A random fluffy Yui x Hinata one-shot. Also a bit of AU because Yui is not paralyzed in this story. My first fanfiction for this category.


_**A/N: Hi there! That's my first entry for this fandom and I'm so happy! *happy dance* I finished watching the anime some time ago and I completely loved it! The end was sad, but... ugh, that's it. Anyway, this story I wrote is just a fluffy one-shot and it's not happening in a certain life [first life, afterlife, blah blah blah] or things. I just unleashed my imagination and imagined Yui and Hinata as children and said that they're in the same primary school. **_

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE: No, Yui is NOT paralyzed in this story, if you were wondering... That's just because I wanted it to be so.**_

* * *

Happy.

That was how Yui was feeling. She was gleefully smiling and jumping up and down, humming the melody of the song which has been recently released by her favorite band she saw at TV. Her mother was trying to hold her hand so she wasn't going to get lost in those busy streets of the city since she was so short and little. They were going to the school in that sleepy morning; yeah, that morning was rather lazy than fresh for everyone, due to the heavy atmosphere [it could maybe drown a butterfly...] and all those lazy people going to work. The air was fresh, however.

Anyway, when they arrived, her mother let her in the yard of the school, where they said 'goodbye' to each other and then went to their respective businesses. Yui wandered through the halls of the school, pondering about her favorite bands until she found herself stepping inside her classroom. As she entered, her friends saluted her cheerfully, waving their hands to her, and Yui saluted them back, pulling her lips into a huge smile at seeing them again. She walked towards them with alert steps and they talked a little until the bell rang and the teacher entered the classroom.

The first class was Math, where they solved some simple exercises, like summing some numbers. Yui tried to be as quiet as possible and listen attentively to the teacher's lesson, but sometimes she couldn't help whispering different things with her friends. However, she had been that silent that the teacher didn't notice or suspect anything.

After that class ended, they had a few more classes before lunch which passed really slowly for Yui because mostly they were boring her. All she managed to do was to monotonously listen the clock's ticks and wait for the bell to ring. Somehow, those classes came to an end.

At the lunch, they went at the cafeteria, where there were pretty many kids, so someone accidentally bumped into Yui, resulting her to lose her balance and collapse on the floor, feeling a kind of weight above her. It turned out to be a blue-haired boy about her age, maybe older, who knows... "Uh, I'm sorry!" the boy immediately apologized as getting up. Like a gentleman, he offered Yui his hand to help her stand up. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so..." Yui answered indifferently while accepting his hand. It was more him yanking her up than her standing up with her own strength, but... ugh, whatever. After she arranged her skirt and her clothes, she returned to the boy. "And next time you can be more careful!" she nearly yelled at him, definitely pissed-off and nervous due to that embarrassing event. His curious purple gaze darted her distrustfully.

She purely annoyed him, so the first impression he had about her what that she was... simply annoying. She walked back to her business in a huff, almost burning up because of irritation. Anyway, without any additional words, the boy went to his destination, too, forgetting about Yui.

After that incident had been finally forgotten and perhaps forgiven, everyone had their respective lunches in peace. Yeah, peace, peace, peace, everything was peaceful, and everyone swallowed their food in peace. At least for the moment.

After the lunch passed, too, Yui wandered through the halls of her school, like she did in the morning, probably wanting to reach for her classroom. That hall, unlike others, was empty and quiet and she was the only living soul there. Yui was taking regular steps; of course, that was, until she randomly saw that outside was raining. By the way, Yui kinda likes rain. She thinks it is a nice weather. So, she stopped her way to the classroom and approached to the window which she opened. That moment, her small nose felt a lovely smell of rain coming from outside. She breathed in, then breathed out, inhaling fresh air.

She held her head out and climbed on the window, so she was now sitting on the frame of the window, looking outside. There were at least 5 floors below, maybe more, but whatever, Yui didn't count them. She looked down, and saw the sports field with some children playing football or rugby in the rain, not caring that they were soaking wet. Oh, she saw those at TV, too. One time she played, too, but it... well, let's say it didn't work.

She stayed like that a few moments, and, fortunately, no teacher saw her. Yeah, she handled the situation a certain amount of time but soon she started to lose her balance and fell down off the window. The first reaction she had was to shut her eyes tight. It took her by surprise, and she expected to feel the ground impacting with her in a jiffy but, after a few seconds, she still couldn't feel the impact. She felt, instead, the pouring rain falling on her head, slowly wetting her uniform and her pink long hair.

"Am... I... dead?" she silently wondered herself, while fearfully opening one eye, with which she looked around. There was a hand grasping her arm, preventing her from falling. She shyly lifted up her gaze towards the window, to discover that the owner of that savior hand was the same blue-haired boy who bumped into her at the lunch. Her eyes went wide in shock. "What are you doing?" she asked, gaping to him.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm trying to save your life!" the boy retorted, gritting his teeth while dragging her up. That dragging operation needed a lot of his strength, really. He hardly brought the soaking wet Yui inside. She was a lot heavier than she looked, that was right. At least, she was too heavy for a pretty pink-haired 2nd grader girl.

At seeing herself at safe, her eyes started to shine in happiness. "I'm alive!" she squealed, then cuddled her rescuer. "Thank you so much, you saved my life!" Yui started to thank him, but, when she let him go, she realized that she hugged the same boy at the lunch. Well, she knew it from before, but that was it. More, he seemed really pissed-off by her reaction, especially by the fact that she wetted his clothes with the water on hers.

"Yeah... Whatever." the boy muttered indifferently. "Anyway, what the heck were you doing there?"

Yui started to titter, nervously scratching the back of her head. "Uh... Well..."

"Forget..." the boy sneered in response.

"Uh..." Yui mumbled, blushing. "Thanks for saving my life. What's your name anyway?"

Her thank startled the boy, but he kept his cool guy attitude, pretending it's nothing. He even crossed his arms, looking away, refusing to admit that it had been his first reaction. "I just paid my duty for bumping into you at the cafeteria. Oh, and I'm Hinata, for your knowledge."

Yui smiled cheerfully. "Well, then, thanks, Hinata. By the way, I'm Yui. You call me Yui-nyan, too" she explained, but, just then, the bell rang. She sighed in exasperation. "Oh, I guess I have to go. I also have to dry myself... Ugh... See you later, Hinata."

Before she disappeared to find her classroom, or better a toilet, she didn't forget to plant a small kiss on Hinata's cheek as thank you, which startled him. He blushed because of that, and he watched her run on the hall. "Uh, weird girl..." he muttered under his breath as unconsciously caressing the cheek where she kissed him.

Soon, he found himself wandering towards his classroom as well.

* * *

_**A/N: So, how was it? It's my first attempt to write something for this anime, so be nice, please... Also, I'd be really happy if you'd review XD I love reviews, they always give me confidence to write more, hehe... And, also, if you read this until here, then thank you :D Also, thank you for being a fan of Angel Beats! which is an amazing anime :) Uh, I hope you're not mad at me because I didn't want Yui to be paralyzed... You're not mad, aren't you?**_

_**Uh, I'm sorry for the eventual mistakes, and also if it's not eye-to-eye with the anime.**_


End file.
